


Part of Your World

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fantasy, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love, mature - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark is a genius, billionnaire, playboy, philanthropist at 27 and trying to escape his "getting-too-complicated" life... when he met a mermaid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, very much an AU with Tony Stark as Tony Stark and Natasha as a mermaid. Inspired by Ariel / Eric pairing but no resemblance at all with Little Mermaid's plot. This is a short series, just a playground to rest from all my angsty IronWidow ideas. 😊

Tony just wanted to escape for a while. If he could do that for a longer period of time, better.

But no. Howard Stark - way before he died and in his will - made it clear that this humongous of a responsibility a.k.a. Stark Industries was for no one else but him, being his only son and sole heir.

That was why he suddenly flew out of New York to his favorite vacation house in Malibu one Tuesday morning, to think things over.

It was on his second day of "soul searching" that he met someone who would change his outlook in life and, eventually, his choices forever...

He has just docked his yatch and was walking out of it when he noticed somebody hiding behind the rock formation along the shore. Thinking that it might be paparazzi or a local trying to get some shots of him or his sanctuary, he went down and walked towards the, from how he recognized, woman with red hair.

"Hey, hey, this is trespassing. Go before I get you collected," he shouted from meters away. He was alone in the private cove because he sent everyone away to leave him in pseudo-peace. This incident would not take that away.

The woman didn't move one bit. With her body hid, all he could see from where he stood were her hands clinging on the huge rock, her red hair and her watery eyes which spelled fear.

Tony walked closer to her until his eyes caught the bleeding wound on her forehead, a few scratches on her arms, and her seemingly naked body, basing on her bare shoulders and the upper part of her chest. 

"Miss?" His initial coldness turned into worry. 

_Was she... abused?_

"I... Wait..." He immediately ran back to his yatch, since it was nearer than the house, and picked up an unused towel and robe.

As he made his way back to her, his mind still battled if this is some kind of a trap... But he saw her eyes again and his heart was flooded with concern.

"Miss... Here... Can you cover yourself if... if you're naked? Then I can help you out," he carefully threw the robe and towel her way and they landed on the rock.

The lady barely moved. She stared on the fabric, looking clueless. 

"They're unused, clean," he clarified, in case she was concerned about hygiene. But in her state, would she really care about that? 

A few seconds passed and she still did not move; just looked at him and the fabric alternatelty. 

_Is she in shock? Probably?_

Tony found time to study her again. She was pale... Her hands and lips started to tremble. Eyes were still watery but no tears streamed down her face. Her cut just below her hairline, above right eyebrow, was still bleeding a little.

Instead of waiting for her to move, he had to do it himself. Else, she would die of freezing, or possible bleeding in other parts of her body, or its combination.

"I will go there... I'll help you."

He slowly walked to the other side of the rock so that it still separated them and he would not see her body if she was indeed without any piece of clothing. She jerked and appeared to try to move but she could not. 

"Hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you." He raised his sunglasses to his head and attempted to appease her. "I won't hurt you. I'll..." he gently grabbed the towel and robe. "...cover you?" 

The lady's eyes looked more anxious until she closed it - no, shut it - obviously afraid of what evil he could do. 

Tony took the opportunity to move fast and wrap the towel around her followed by the robe which he did not try to wear properly on her anymore. He basically just made her into a burritto, as he pushed all unnecessary thoughts behind - including his own body's reaction. Inside, he knew that he as a genius, billionnaire, playboy philanthropist may be a lot of nasty things in other people's view, but he would never take advantage of a woman who looked like hurting and weak... no matter how beautiful she is. 

He stepped back again after he wrapped her, and saw her slowly opened her eyes, seemingly surprised that she was unharmed. She looked up to him then to her wrapped body; Tony did not know up to which part the clothing were able to cover though. 

"Can you move now? Or... do you want me to..." he motioned to go to her side of the rock. 

She did not respond. She just looked down, and her long, wet, red wavy hair curtained over her face.

"Hey, miss?" 

No response. No movement. 

Tony decided to help her up and bring her out. He figured, her legs or feet might be hurting, or worse, wounded too. It was starting to get dark and he could not just wait or leave her there. He silently wished that the towel and robe covered up to her thigh so it would not be too difficult for him if he had to carry her.

Slowly again, he walked towards her space - this time, to her side of the big rock. His eyes focused on her red hair but his peripheral view was able to note that she was covered, specifically the parts he was not supposed to see, because her legs were folded as she sat on the sand.

Tony knelt behind her and fixed the robe over her to wrap it better while the towel still concealed her upper body.

"I'll just carry you to the yatch, okay?" he said after he made sure that the robe would not fall anymore. 

When he did not get an affirmation nor refusal, he carefully lifted her and walked back to where he came from. She did not try to free herself, her eyes just stared up to him. Tony felt it and when he looked down, he caught her dark brown eyes. There was no fear in them anymore and they were less watery. He was no mind reader, but he sensed awe or wonder from her stare.

"I look good, I know," he spontaneously said to lighten the mood.

No response. She just continued to watch his face, as if she was fascinated of him.

They reached his cabin and he put her down sitting on his bed, not minding the sand they both took with them from the shore, sticky on their legs and feet.

"Guess you need to freshen up?" he suggested. 

Her eyes were just on his and made no reply again. He was starting to feel more conscious, a feeling too rare for him, but this lady seemed to be looking at him differently... specifically, on his eyes.

Instead of dwelling on it, he walked to the bath and opened the door. "You can take a shower here. I'll hand you a shirt and -"

He stopped with what he was about to say when she tried to stand up but immediately fell on the floor.

"Hey!" Tony attended to her as she curled up and he carried her back to lie on the bed instead, thinking that she might still be feeling too weak to move on her own, add to that the tight wrap-around he made. "Hold on, don't move."

He picked up an oversized shirt from his closet and went back to her. There was no other way then but to do it the hard way... he covered her lower body with his sheets and carefully peeled the robe and towel off of her. Then very quickly, while avoiding to stare at her body, he guided her to wear his shirt that would surely look like a dress on her small frame.

"Whew..." he blew off a breath he did not notice he held while he walked back to the bathroom door, far from her.

When he looked back, she was staring on his shirt, then he watched her as she lifted her hands and took out a necklace concealed by it. 

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. He did not see that she wore one earlier. Well, that just meant he did a good job of not staring at that part of her body.

The very fine lace which looked like just a piece of nylon string held a small white pearl hanging on her chest.

The lady looked his way again, to his eyes. She placed her right palm on the upper left part of her chest and bowed her head. When she raised her head again and stared at him, he figured that she must have been saying either "thank you" or "i'm sorry" with that gesture.

_But... why was she not speaking? Is she mute? deaf?_

He decided to try one more time. "If you are saying thanks, then you're welcome, no biggie. If you are sorry, don't be, you aren't causing any trouble... at least, not yet," then he smiled a little.

"I'm Tony, by the way. May I know your name?"

Her face was devoid of even just the expression of acknowledgement that she understood everything he said.

Just when he was about to speak again, the lady took off her necklace and enclosed the pearl in her hands, one on top of the other, then closed her eyes as if she was praying.

It took her more or less five seconds before she opened her eyes again and looked at him, to his surprise. 

"Y-you..." he pointed a finger to her and swallowed an invisible lump in his throat. "Your... Your eyes turned green!"

Her lips curved into a small smile. Finally, a positive response from her, but for a not-so-positive tone of him.

"Who are you?! What... How..."

The lady started to mumble some words, but he knew they were not actual words. He spoke and understood English, Spanish, Italian and Dari, and was somehow familiar with other major world languages like Chinese, Japanese and Arabic, but he hasn't heard of anything alike to what she just uttered...

And heck, it was stranger that he comprehended what she meant.

"You understand me, don't you?"

It was what she said but it wasn't what he heard, he was sure of that. 

_How on earth..._

"I do not know how I can explain this to you without causing fear... but if you will listen to me, I will try to make you understand."

Again, she spoke string of phonetics that made no sense to his ear, but his mind seemed to have automatically "translated".

"Who are you?" he asked one more time.

She bit her lip as she looked down.

"This is the easiest way to explain who I am, but please, do not be afraid," she looked up to him again. "I thank you for the goodness you have shown, and I will not repay that with harm. Just look at me and listen, I beg you."

With her pleading eyes, Tony calmed himself a little and did exactly what she asked. His eyes on her, he waited for what she has to say. 

The lady slowly removed the sheets from her waist down and before he could look away to avoid seeing her bare, his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw greenish scales and fins instead of her legs!

"Y-you're... y-you..." Tony could not get words out of his mouth. His feet seemed planted on the floor, too, that he could not run.

"I am a mermaid."


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet.

Tony was just looking at his stranger guest, and the lady did not dare to break the silence, too. He sat on the floor, his back against the wall, while she was still sitting on his bed. They were just looking at each other, their stares meaning unspoken words.

Series of questions on his part.

Anxiety and request for understanding on hers.

He sighed. "I won't ask anymore if this is real because you transformed right before my eyes."

She simply nodded. 

"What are you doing here? Why were you along my shore?"

"I was escaping." 

He chuckled. 

"Escape. Sounds familiar. From whom or what exactly?" 

The lady looked at her hand holding the necklace then she raised it for him to see. "Because of this... I stole this pearl from The Keeper." 

"You stole it because you wanted to be human?" 

"I just wanted to leave our community. I feel in my heart that I can be more than just what we were like in there. I feel that I can be something else..."

"Are you like this strong, independent woman, fighting for gender equality, women's rights and empowerment?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Nevermind. It's a thing in this world." Tony stood from the floor and went for a bottle of scotch on his table in the cabin. He poured a glass for himself. "How long do you plan to be here with that state then?" 

"Honestly, I did not know that this stone can only give me human legs and feet. But with my ability to use them, my speech and comprehension, this does not work. We can communicate better only if I am on this state, because this is my normal," the lady looked down, seemingly saddened by the thought.

And he wanted to comfort her.

"Do you have a name I can call you with?"

She looked at him again. "I am Natasha."

"Natasha," he smiled a little. "That sounds like my Russian nickname."

Since he smiled for the first time after he knew who she was, the mermaid appeared relieved. Her face lighted up, too.

"I'm Anthony Stark. You can just call me Tony."

She did the gesture earlier again; with her right palm on her upper left chest, she bowed her head. "Thank you, Tony, for your kindness."

_Okay, that's what it means._

"I suppose you have nowhere to go to, do you?"

"Aside from the place where you found me, I do not know where else."

"About that... Has anybody else seen you? How did you get your wound and scratches?"

"Nobody else has seen me. These are from the rocks I crashed into when the huge waves hit me to the shore. I got so weak trying to reach as far as I could, until I got here."

"Must be a long drive... swim, rather," he kidded.

They fell silent again. Tony has downed three glasses of scotch already, pacing back and forth, while Natasha just watched him. 

He was about to pour another when he heard her. 

"Tony..." she softly called. 

"Yes?"

When he stared at her again, she looked paler and hurting again. 

"I... I need to be in water."

"O-okay," he left his glass and ran to the bathtub to fill it with water. Then he went out, catching the mermaid almost curled up again.

"Natasha?" he went to her side and carried her carefully. "Hey, wake up... I'll place you in water now."

Once half of her body was submerged in water, with his shirt still on, she regained her color almost instantly and opened her eyes. Her back was against the tiled edge of the tub and wall, while he still held her one hand.

"Are you okay now?" 

Natasha nodded, then placed her other hand on their already clasped hands, so she was holding onto him. 

He sighed and smiled too, as he sat on the floor.

"Guess you can't just stay here all the time," Tony spoke after a while. 

She glanced at the necklace that she put back on. "I can turn my mermaid tail into legs again so I can be wherever, even out of water." 

"But we cannot talk like this and you cannot walk." 

Natasha smiled a sad smile. 

Tony felt a hand squeeze his heart. 

"On second thought, I can do something about that."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony gave Natasha a few more minutes in the tub while he got a pair of boxer shorts, shirt and towel. He left them on the bed, and when she said that she already felt better, he carried her out again to the bed. 

"Here, clothes you can change with. I'll go out and be back when you're done." 

"Alright. I will be done quickly." 

"Sure. We just, you know, need to be careful when I get you out there. This is a private property but I can't risk anyone seeing you... like that." 

"I understand, Tony."

"Okay. I'll be outside." 

Natasha smiled. Her aura was lighter and he found himself feeling lighter, too.

After more or less 20 minutes, he knocked on the cabin door again. He figured that Natasha might not be able to answer anymore, but he did anyway. 

He found her sitting on the bed wearing his clothes. Her long red hair was almost dried and they framed her face as they covered her shoulders up to her chest. The boxers revealed her pale, slender legs, flawless like those of a manequin.

Tony dismissed all inappropriate thoughts and immediately darted his stare back to her face. "Hi." 

Natasha did not verbally respond, but he already saw recognition from her eyes. There was no fear anymore.

He carried her out of the cabin straight to the house's kitchen. 

"I'm starving. I guess you might be, too," he said as he placed her on a chair beside the dining table.

Since he also had limited skills in cooking, he only depended on the ready-made food which he asked the housekeepers to leave in the fridge for heating. He still had ample supplies since it was just two days ago. 

Staring at Natasha though, he guessed it was safer to offer her fruits instead. He did not want her to transform just so he could ask. It was night time and they would be sleeping soon... he cannot have her just stay in the bathtub.

After putting his chosen food in the microwave oven, he sliced some apples and strawberries. He also added seedless grapes which he had a lot of. 

"This is yours. Dig in," he served the bowl of fruits before her as he also sat on the table with his own plate. 

Natasha just looked at the bowl then to him. 

"Oh, okay," he realized she might not know what to do with the food yet.

So he picked a piece of apple and bit on it, showing her how, while she watched. When she still did not move, he picked another piece and placed it before her lips.

"This is food."

She seemed to have figured it out, so she opened her mouth to accept the fruit.

_God, no... that's too..._

He gulped and promised never to repeat it.

"That's it. Just... keep going," he picked a couple of grapes for himself. 

Natasha got the drill, and soon enough, she was eating the pieces one by one though very carefully, as if she was afraid to do wrong. He was able to finish his dinner in peace, too.

After he cleaned up their little mess, he carried Natasha to his bedroom. He initially went for the guest room, but it might not be safe yet to leave her alone.

Tony took a mental note to discuss a number of things with her the next time she becomes the mermaid Natasha again, for cases like this.

"You can stay here and sleep," he pointed to the sofabed on the other side of the room. "Me, there."

When she did not even budge, he arranged the pillows and took one for him; then he gently guided her to lie down. 

"Rest for now. Talk to you again tomorrow," he said as he pulled the sheets up to her.

Tony caught her eyes watching his again and he maintained the contact for a while. Her lips curved into a little smile and it warmed his heart.

"Good night, Natasha."

Without much thought, he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

That didn't feel so wrong.

*****

The next day, Tony woke up with slight back ache. He was actually surprised that he was able to sleep, to think that he was not used to staying on anything smaller-than-king-size bed plus there's a stranger in his room.

Remembering the stranger, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake and last night wasn't a dream. Then he turned his head towards his bed. 

Natasha was awake... or did she sleep? She was looking his way also, like waiting for him to wake up. 

Tony got up and walked to her and sat on the bed. 

"Good morning." 

She looked up to him and smile.

He then remembered what Natasha said the previous day: she would have a difficult time with her legs and feet, and slower in her comprehension and speech... but that did not mean she cannot learn. Like a child, as long as she sees him what normal people do, she can adapt.

Now, all he needed to do was to teach her and extend his patience a little bit. Surprisingly though, he wasn't burdened by her so much. He was still wondering about a lot of things, while also quite amazed. And her presence was welcome despite the fact that he initially preferred to be alone.

_Maybe because she is different? And she doesn't know me? Clean slate, no judgment._

Tony decided to just go through the flow at the moment. 

"Natasha," he saw her eyes widen a little; she knew that's her name. 

"Can you try to say it? Na-ta-sha." 

She parted her lips, trying to mimic him but no sound came out. Her face registered questions... she must be confused and a little anxious. 

He gently turned his body so they were facing each other on the soft matress. "Hey, it's okay. You can do it. We just need more practice."

Natasha forced a small smile, getting what he meant. 

"How about you try my name?" he pointed to himself. "Tony."

She tried one more time, but she could not seem to find her voice. 

He sighed, but he smiled at her as he gently held her one hand, running his thumb on her knuckles.

"Don't worry, I'll make calls today and get us some help."

Tony stood up and carefully carried her. "In the mean time, breakfast and movie time."

Her arms circled around his neck for the first time, clinging closer, probably getting used to him carrying her around.

And he liked it. He might reconsider helping her learn to walk on her own...

Of course, he was just kidding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing is still slow up to this chapter but will have time skips in the next parts as the story builds up. You will figure out why after reading this. 😉

Tony and Natasha's day started way better than the previous. For one, they were not alone battling their respective internal struggles and trying to escape their own world.

Today, they have each other. The look on their faces, more peaceful. The thoughts in their head, not too much.

For breakfast, Tony made them peanut butter and jelly sandwich, two for each. He also gave cold chocolate bottled drink to Natasha - it was a safer choice again - while he had his smoking hot cafe americano in his favorite mug. On the side, he still had sliced apple for her because she seemed pleased with the fruit last night. 

They had their sort-of-meal at the spacey living room and he played 101 Dalmatians. He finished his food quickly, and when he turned to Natasha, she was just halfway through her first sandwich because her eyes were focused on the movie that she barely could chew. Amazement was obvious in her brown eyes.

While she was occupied, he took the time to make one of the calls he said he would to get them some _help_.

"Hey, Tony," Bruce spoke as took the call from the other line.

"Hey, Bruce," he greeted his bestfriend. "I'm in Malibu right now."

"Vacation?"

"Sort of. But, uh..." he stalled as he glanced back to Natasha on the couch, a few meters away from him by the window. "I'm in a little situation right now."

"Can you elaborate? The last time you called and said you were in a little situation, you crashed your car because you were drunk," Bruce replied in his usual almost sing-song tone.

"Nowhere near that. And stop judging me, Dr. Banner," he rolled his eyes even if he didn't see him. "I need you to come here."

"In your beach house?"

"Yeah. Today. I'll have you picked up. Can you make it?"

"What's goin on? Did you injure yourself in your spontaneous invention again? You're afraid to go to the hospital or call another doctor?" he heard chuckles from the other line. 

"I cannot explain everything over the phone, sir, so I need you to be here. And, yeah, I need a doctor - but not for me. It's... complicated."

"Alright. I'm going there. Have me picked up in an hour."

"Thanks. And one more thing... a bigger favor." 

"You're making me nervous, Stark. Spill it."

"Can you buy an inflatable pool before you come here? And women's clothes. Sundresses, shirts, pair of shorts, uh... underwear. Need them here, too." 

"What? Hey Tony, don't tell me you secretly got married there and are just afraid to come out? Who's it? And what's the inflatable pool for?" 

"Bruce, please. You'll know everything later. And don't worry about shopping for the clothes. People know that you are married; they'd just think you're buying the stuff for Betty. I can't." 

"Anthony Stark, I am warning you. This better be for something legal."

"It's for charity and goodwill, trust me."

He ended the call and went back to the couch with Natasha.

*****

"Hey brother, thanks for accepting my invitation." 

Tony got out of the main house as soon as Bruce called him, informing that he has arrived. 

The doctor, holding at least three big paper bags from a known mall, walked to where he stood. "You didn't sound like I have another choice. What's happening?" 

"Come in. I'll introduce you to her," he turned and walked back to where he left Natasha, now watching The Lion King. 

"Her?" he heard his bestfriend's amused tone while following him. "There really is a woman here?" 

"I'm not supposed to wear the clothes you shopped, am I?" he quipped as they approached his special guest.

Tony sat beside Natasha and he paused the movie so they could talk. 

"Bruce," he looked up to the newcomer whose eyes were a little wider out of surprise. "This is Natasha."

The woman looked at his face instead of his friend's.

"That's Bruce, the one I was talking to you about. He's a doctor and my best friend," he smiled a little, reassuring her.

Neither her nor Bruce replied.

Tony read apprehension in the mermaid's eyes, and as if his right hand has its own mind, it gently cupped her face. 

"Hey, you have that look again. Don't be scared; I know what I'm doing. Bruce here is on top of the list of people I can trust with my life - that's not a very long list, by the way."

"And with you trusting me, I guess you can explain now what exactly is going on?" finally, his bestfriend spoke again and sat on the couch across them, placing the shopping bags on the carpeted floor. 

"I'm going straight to the point, but I need you to keep an open mind," he warned. 

"Ready."

"Natasha is... a mermaid," Tony did go straight to the point.

"A... what?!" Bruce's tone raised a bit.

Natasha was obviously startled and she held on to Tony's arm, as if she could hide behind him.

"Hold your horses and listen carefully," he kept her close and raised a hand to stop Bruce, making her feel protected. "I'm serious. Natasha is a mermaid. Cut the long story short, I found her at the shore yesterday, but she had these legs simply because of that pearl necklace," he eyed the pendant which hung on her chest. "She transformed right before my very eyes, and that's when she explained everything to me."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, needing more explanation.

"When she's in her mermaid form, we can communicate. She can speak, to me at least. But when she looks normal like this, she cannot speak nor walk or stand on her own just yet."

Then Tony went on telling him about specific instances from the previous night to that morning. After which, he gave Bruce the time to absorb what he just said and he remained quiet.

"Tony, can I have  a word with you for a while?" the doctor then calmly asked after a few minutes.

"Whatever you have to say or ask about Natasha, we can discuss here. Don't want her to think that I'm keeping things from her." 

Bruce sighed heavily. "Okay. If all of these is true -" 

"They're true. I don't have the time and reason to joke like this," his expression indeed was serious.

"Fine, fine," Bruce sighed again. "From what you said about how she is at this state, her case is indeed like that of a child. She does not have the common motor skills yet like standing and walking on her own because she didn't actually need to. As for speaking, I guess they have a different language down there in their... world? But since she can understand us, she can learn our language, too."

"And we can help her, right?" 

"She needs no medical help, Tony. Just like a growing kid, all she needs is time plus attention. If you want her to learn these things faster and be a... uh... _normal_ human being... then you gotta put in more effort."

Tony glanced at Natasha, and this time, he caught her staring at Bruce. She seemed to understand what was happening somehow. He could not be sure; he had to validate it later with her when they can already properly talk.

"Or you can hire speech teachers, instructors or coaches, who are professional at these stuff."

"I don't want to expose her to more people. It might put her in danger."

"Hey, we have a couple more people within our circle. I'm sure they can help you and will never put you at risk."

"Who?"

"Clint had special education on speech. Remember? He was almost deaf when he was born."

"Yeah... Right."

He admitted that he almost forgot about that completely because Clint is very much normal now, working with FBI. That was another reason to trust the guy - aside from being their long-time friend, he knew too well how to handle confidential information. 

"And Steve, the fitness enthusiast. He could have some recommendation to help her move around on her own?" 

"Is he back? I thought he's travelling." 

Steve, also one of their long-time friends, is a model by profession. They rarely saw him for a year; he resided in New York, but he stayed in Washington DC for some time. He also travelled a lot, both for work and for leisure.

"Yeah, but he got back the other night. You can ask if he can come by before he flies out again to wherever."

Tony felt lucky. Why, all the people they needed were within his reach!

"Thanks, Bruce," he stood up to shake his hand. "I knew you're the best person to put some order into my head."

"As usual. I get better at this each year," he chuckled. 

"Glad to be of help in making you better."

Bruce just groaned jokingly. "What're you gonna do next?"

To ease Natasha's possible confusion or boredom, he played the movie again and excused themselves.

"We'll leave you here while I prepare this," he raised the box of inflatable pool, pointing to the photo. "Water. So you can stay wherever in this house," he smiled softly.

She figured it out and smiled, too.

Then he walked to the kitchen, tagging Bruce along.

"I just remembered... I should have flew in Pepper, too. To help me with her... you know, women stuff."

"You can do that in a couple of hours."

"I'll do that tomorrow instead, with Clint and Steve. But I'll have to repeat all these. Ugh." Tony could almost see the frantic reaction of his ever loyal secretary. He knew she would let out a few words but will end up helping him, as always, like an elder sister that he never had, though technically she's younger.

"Speaking of women... What about Maya?"

His eybrows furrowed. "Maya? What has she got to do with this?"

"Did you two break up?" Bruce managed to make himself a cup of coffee while Tony was busy figuring out how to set up the kiddie pool. 

"We're never together."

"I don't think she knows that, based on how she acted around you the last time Betty and I saw you together."

"Drop it, Bruce. She's just a constant companion. Nothing more than that," Tony casually said while he check around the available water source.

"Alright. Am I done here?" his frined asked after finishing his drink.

"You wanna have lunch with us?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not today. Just in - I have another emergency," then he raised his phone where he just read a message. 

"Okay. I'll call the guys to fly you back."

Before the doctor left, they went back to Natasha, who was once again engrossed on the TV, to say goodbye.

"Hey, Tony. Your situation is already crazy as it is. Don't do anything more stupid," Bruce said once they were out, concern evident in his voice.

"Like?" 

"Like making her stay longer than she should. It might not be good for her."

"Thanks for the pep talk, doc. Guess it will be up to her -" 

"It will be up to how you feel about letting her go."

He fell silent for a couple of seconds but he chuckled and shook his head dismissing the thought. Then he offered a fist bump which Bruce returned without another word. 

When they were left alone again, Tony joined Natasha on the couch - not to watch the film but to watch her as his hopes _subconsciously_ built up. All he could think about was how he wanted to see her happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few characters are added through this chapter, but they will have minimal participation as I want the scenes to revolve around Tony and Natasha. Comments? 😊💕


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure about this, Tony?” Clint’s eyebrows furrowed as he sat on the balcony, looking at him.

Tony shrugged. “Maybe, yeah. She has nowhere to go to.”

The FBI agent chuckled. “She has a home. Down there,” he said pointing to the sea they were overlooking.

“Obviously, she doesn’t want to be there. That’s why she escaped,” he tried to justify.

Steve, who was just watching them the whole time – man of few words that he has always been – finally spoke. “Yup, maybe, she doesn’t want to stay there. But that doesn’t automatically mean that she has to stay here or that being here is better for her.”

He sighed upon hearing almost the same argument that Bruce had the previous day.

“If I send her away, we’re not sure -” he cut himself right there avoiding all the negative thoughts that crossed his mind. “No. I can’t do that. We can’t just leave her.”

His two friends glanced at each other and even crossed their arms to the chest at the same time. 

“Alright. We’re just asking. It’s your decision. We’ll help in whatever way we can,” Clint just nodded his head.

Steve forced a smile. “Hope this turns out good.”

“Boys, we’re done.” All three of them turned to look inside the house where Pepper’s voice came from.

Tony was the first to go in to check on the ladies. “Thanks, Pep. How is she?”

It was her who forced a smile this time. “I helped her in the bath. Also showed her how she can make use of all the stuff Bruce brought. She understood me, I guess… I hope.”

He asked her to teach Natasha about the ‘womanly stuff’. Their guest has turned into her mermaid form earlier, so they had the chance to somehow talk to her. They learned that all of them understood her message even when she spoke a foreign language – it was not just him. He explained what his plans were with the help of his friends, and Natasha was grateful.

They went in to the room and she was seated on the bed. She smiled upon seeing them.

“Hey,” Tony’s smile was equally warm. He sat on the edge of the cushion beside her and clipped a strand of hair which fell from her ponytail. “Everything okay?”

Instead of replying, which she could not do at her current state, Natasha gently grabbed his hand and wrapped it with both of hers.

They seemed to have been trapped in their own little bubble, understanding each other without words. 

Steve, Clint and Pepper exchanged meaningful looks. Their billionaire bachelor friend was smitten and in danger…

In danger of falling in love with someone not of their kind.

 

*****

 

After discussing about the schedule on when each of the three will be back and what needs to be done in the coming days, they all left the beach house.

Pepper was required by him to come by every three days, she could not really say no as he was still technically her boss. Clint committed to spend the weekends there for her speech training, while he will supplement that by talking to her daily and going through the materials which his friend will provide.

It was Steve who has the luxury of time since he was doing freelance job. In two days, he will be back with enough clothes and personal stuff, then he will spend a couple of weeks with them, like he was just on a vacation while helping Natasha out.

“This has been a productive day, right?” Tony affirmed as he sat beside the inflatable pool, holding a box of pizza for her and the mermaid.

“Yes, I think so, too.” She swallowed a bite before speaking again. “Thank you for doing all of these for me, Tony. And thanks to your friends. They are all nice.”

“Of course. I don’t hang out with people who are not nice,” he joked and winked.

Natasha laughed.

They took one more slice each and enjoyed the companionable silence as they eat and drink.

“So,” he wiped his mouth after finishing his food. “I haven't really asked yet. How was your life down there, under the sea?”

"Swimming, singing..." She shrugged. “Mermaids barely do anything."

"Is that why you crave freedom?" 

A nod was her initial response before she elaborated. "Our choices are limited, too. You know... we depend on what our parents will approve of, or what the King will dictate in the community. I, for one, cannot even decide for my own life.”

“And that’s why you decided to be somewhere else and broke the law of the sea." He stated more than he questioned. "Can't blame you though. That's also the human nature - tell them what not to do and they'll find a way to do it still."

Her eyes fell on her untidy hands with crumbs and red sauce, and Tony grabbed clean tissue to wipe them without much thought, like it was a normal thing between them.

“They wanted me to marry the King’s son.”

He momentarily paused and eyed her. “You got engaged against your will? Your parents approved of that?” his eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t have a family. I don’t even know who my parents are.”

He finished cleaning up her hands and she was able to place them underwater again, anxiously rubbing on her tail.

“You really don’t like him?” he asked without looking at her anymore. He busied himself putting away the mess beside him – pizza boxes, soiled tissue and soda bottles.

“He has been a friend since we were young. James is a good merman. But I just… I don’t think we should get married.”

“Then you won’t.” Tony said with conviction as he stood up and met her gaze again. Like he has the final say on the matter.


End file.
